guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald A. Lisker
' .]]Oswald A. Lisker '(オズワルド·Α·リスカー Ozuwarudo Ēi Risukā) (and sometimes mistaken for Risker), was a Chronos agent and Inspector of items to be transported from one location to another, and to inspect the various Chronos branches; montioring their progress, and reporting any incidents to the Chronos Headquarters. Lisker was in Japan to supervise the transfer of the inactive Guyver Units to Chronos Headquarters and was considerably annoyed to discover the Japanese Director, Genzo Makishima, had managed to lose them. When one damaged unit was recovered, he insisted on taking a look at it and involuntarily became its host. As the second known activated Unit, he was called "Guyver II". A man vain of both looks and martial arts skills, he decided to take on the task of retrieving the Unit Sho had bonded with. Lisker was originally destined to become a Hyper-Zoanoid, as such his training and combat prowess merged well with the Guyver, making him an incredibly dangerous adversary. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Lisker is incredibly cocky and pleased with himself, even before he became the Guyver II. Lisker was quick to point out the fault of Genzo Makishima and to remind him of his repeated failures. Lisker has demonstrated a number of times to be arrogant, and a rather sadistic side to himself, Lisker's traits would only amplify after he equipped the Guyver armort; becoming both more powerful and boastful. 'History' 'Plot' 'Origins of the Guyver arc' 'Anime Only' .]] 'OVA' .]] .]] .]] Appearing suddenly at the main Chronos branch in Japan, likely dispatched from their main base in Arizona, Lisker was sent to keep an eye on the progress of Genzo Makishima in his efforts to reacquire the G-Units that had been stolen some time ago. Arrogant, bad-tempered and with a rather pronounced sadistic streak, it didn't take Lisker long to get on Genzo's bad side. Not that the man had much of a good side, but Lisker was worse than even him, though not by a very large margin. Not long after his arrival, Chronos' only recovered Guyver unit was fully prepared for inspection. And so, with a last, mocking threat to Genzo, Lisker and he headed off to examine it. As soon as the case was opened, however, the damaged Unit immediately sought a host to bond with. Likely the closest form, owing to his directive to personally inspect the Unit, Lisker was selected and then forcibly bonded with. This granted him the full abilities of a Guyver, but his damaged Control Medal would prove to be his undoing in the near (manga and OAV wise) future. Declaring that he was now the leader of the mission to retrieve - or destroy - the first Guyver, Lisker was confronted by Genzo as he left to handle the situation in a way that he thought best. Genzo, arguing that Lisker's possession of Chronos' only recovered Unit was of the utmost importance, tried to persuade the inspector to stay and allow the scientists to complete their reasearch on his Unit. Lisker, however, argued that it was only a matter of time before Guyver I returned to attack them, or until he brought Chronos to the attention of the world at large. In the end, Lisker left to arrange an attack on the high-school that Sho and his friends attended. He brought only a pair of Ramotith with him, a pair that were swiftly destroyed by Sho himself. Telling Sho that he had been impressed by the boy's performance was more likely a ruse to get him to let his guard down, and informing him of the Guyver's capabilities seemed to be an attempt to entice him to come to Chronos quietly. It is not know whether this attempt would have succeeded if Sho had been given time to consider it, but Lisker's sudden attack on Tetsuro - firing a shot from his Head Beam that would have caused severe injuries to the boy - ensured that it would fail. Lisker fought with Guyver I and was easily dominating his younger opponent because while their powers were basically equal, Lisker had received hand-to-hand combat training while Guyver I had simply been relying on his superior power to defeat his enemies. Lisker suddenly paused as his control medal temporarily ceased to function, allowing Sho and Tetsuro to run away. Lisker then returned to Chronos' HQ in order to check his health status and following the Medical Examiner's advice, dismissed the incident as the result of his body accustoming itself to the G-Unit. Unfortunately this proved to be fatal during the second encounter with Fukamachi and Tetsuro: after a short fight with Guyver III (who revealed his identity as Agito Makishima) and apparently losing to him, Lisker met Guyver I and reprised his match. As during the first battle, the control medal failed to work, allowing Sho to knock it out of his head with a punch. Lisker's Guyver unit then began to consume him, until Sho vaporized him with a blast from the Mega Smasher. ::The design of Guyver II originally looked very different, much closer to the appearance of Guyver I. It was redesigned for the OVA series and this design has been used ever since, and Takaya has even redrawn the original manga to match in recent printings. The Guyver (live action film) (left) and Lisker(right) in The Guyver (live action film).]] Lisker in the live action film is a very different character, almost as if he's not the same person as in the Manga, OVA, and Anime. One major difference is that he is not a Guyver, but a Zoanoid. His back story is completely unknown besides the fact that he's the leader of an elite team of Zoanoids (a possible reference to the Hyper Zoanoid Team 5). His human is also very different in design due to the fact he's portrayed by Michael Berryman. (live action movie).]] (live action film).]] He was never dressed in the tradional suit and tie but a long, black, coat-like, uniform that shows his leadership to his team, and he's also entirely bald. A fossilized skull of his Zoanoid type is seen being excavated in the second movie (tipping Sean off that the crew are hiding the true nature of their find), and another Zoanoid of his type appears near the end. The reason why Lisker's portrayal in the film is radically different was due to him only being similar in name alone. Arlen Crane, the main antagonist of the sequel, is Lisker's true live action counterpart due to Crane's traits as a user of a defected Guyver Unit, becoming a "Guyver-Zoanoid", that led to his demise due to said unit's damaged Control Medal and his status at Cronos. 'Powers & Abilities' For a list of Lisker's powers and abilities as the Guyver II see here. 'Media' Category:Humans Category:Guyvers Category:Stubs Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters